


Merry Christmas, Eve.

by Baby_Fangirl



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Ceve, Christmas, F/F, Fanart, Femslash, Fluff, casseve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Fangirl/pseuds/Baby_Fangirl
Summary: I made Christmas Fanart for Ceve, which is as adorable as Cassandra's Christmas sweaters!
Relationships: Eve Baird/Cassandra Cillian
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Merry Christmas, Eve.




End file.
